Cat vs The Center: Please Add Robots
by DragonGem5
Summary: Okay, I had this for a while. Cat is going to have to deal with some old coworkers and save both factions from government conspiracy. Not that the Autobots believe her...
1. Chapter 1

Cat groaned when she saw the news. The government, having become concerned about the recent Autobot/Decepticon activity in Detroit, was sending in some of its best agents. The Center, here. And two years after she had, ahem, quit. And by quit, she meant stolen several thousand dollars worth of Cybertronian and other kinds of tech and run off, sending a virus to inform her of any activity that could lead them to her. This was not good. Grabbing her coat, she walked sown to the manufacturing plant to warn her friends.

"You guys have got to believe me, these agents are bad news." Cat grumbled as she sat in Jazz's passenger seat. The Autobots weren't convinced and decided to drag her with them to go meet the agents. She was not amused. And neither was Sentinel after she tried to scratch his optics out for the suggestion. It was going to be a long day…

-Meanwhile-

"Wow. I'm surprised the Center can tell the difference between all the normal city-bots and the outer space ones…" Diana looked around the city while her brother took pictures. He glanced at her and smiled.

"The Cybertronian ones have either a red or purple faction symbol on them. These bots are just stuff some real genius made!" He practically squealed like a little girl. Diana shook her head and groaned. No caveman here to keep the peace between them, meaning they had to be on their "best" behavior. "Wonder when we get to meet the Autobot team here…"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO ACT CIVIL TO THAT BLOND MORON!" Martin and Diana turned and stared. Yelling at a white and black Autobot was Cat. Honest to goodness, or in her case wickedness, Cat. She hadn't changed much, her hair was maybe an inch shorter, and she was dressed in her usual scheme of red, black and purple. Wasn't too hard to figure out who she was talking about.

"Ahem." Martin cleared his throat and Ca turned her head, only to hiss and scramble up the now very surprised Autobot. "I take it you mean me?"

"KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME! I AM NOT GOING TO END UP IN A HOLDING CELL AT THAT PLACE!"Cat was practically in hysterics, and Prowl sighed as he carefully pried her from Jazz's helm. She quickly went into her panther form and climbed onto Prowl's shoulders, threatening to dig her claws in if anyone tried removing her.

"Ah Cat, we aren't that…" Martin couldn't get another word out before Cat started yelling again.

"DON'T YOU START WITH THAT SLAG! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!" Cat jumped down on the other side of Prowl and quickly texted someone. A few seconds later, a tan SUV pulled up and Cat jumped in. "And I suggest you stay away from me, Mystery. Far away." She growled before the SUV drove off.

A few miles later, Swindle spoke up. "What's you're beef with him?"

"I used to work with him. The Center is very interested in… _studying_ you all." Cat grimaced and pulled out her cell. "Luckily, I have a ton of blackmail on him, and we can always go tell Megsy about this." She started laughing and after abit Swindle joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron was less than pleased to see a certain red haired organic again. After the fiasco with Starscream and some drugged energon (which the Seeker had ingested before being tied up with Stasis cuffs and dumped on his berth (not that he had minded)), he had thought it had been clear she wasn't allowed back. "Why are you here?" He growled after Swindle drove off in fear of being shot. Cat looked up and shrugged.

"Lockdown's out of town and I can't stay anywhere near the Autobots because of the agents from the Center. Who hate me and would love to lock both me and you in holding cells." She shrugged again and tried to play to his softer side. "I won't be any trouble, honest Megatron… Please let me stay here?" She didn't deploy her "kitty eyes" and she looked tired. Megatron was actually surprised at this and decided to give it a shot.

"Fine. But you stay in Blitzwing's room when you aren't either outside or building something useful." Cat nodded in consent. She knew better than to piss off the Decepticon leader any more than he was already pissed off. Grabbing her bag, she went to the triple changer's room and set the bag down.

"Blitzy, I'm back!" She called out as she pulled out her sleeping bag and a thermos of hot soup. The triple changer glanced at her and then did a double take.

"Are jou drinking soup?" Icy asked as he walked over. "Jou look zoooo cute bundled up like zat!" Random cooed as he switched in. Cat had bundled up in blankets and looked a bit under the weather. "I vill pound zhe slag out of vhoever did zis!" Hothead shouted and Cat shook her head.

"It's just a cold. I'll be fine in a week, ten days tops." Cat gave a weak smile and took a another sip of the soup. "You don't mind me staying here, do you?" Blitzwing smiled a bit and shook his helm. Unlike most organics, Cat wasn't scared of them; she was in awe. The Decepticons were a way of her finding out about more weaponry, and different battle tactics. She even made a few weapons for them, not that she would ever tell the Autobots, and even knew when to avoid the base. She was even better at building the Space Bridge then the Constructicons, who were usually guzzling oil. At least the young organic had some sense, even if her mind was in shambles most of the time.

"Ah. Vell, in zat case you should be resting." Cat smiled and nodded before finishing her soup. Screwing the cover back on her thermos and then snuggled under her blankets.

"Do you have any movies? If I'm stuck with bed rest, I will be entertained." Cat giggled and Blitzwing gave her another rare smile. Pulling some discs out of his subspace, he handed them to Cat and she pulled out he personal DVD player with projection screen. Smiling, she popped in a movie and settled down for some fun. Blitzwing smiled to himself and walked out of his room to go see what Megatron would want to do about this.

"I want those agents gone. Even if we have to blow them up…" Megatron growled and both of his minions nodded. "Is there a chance Cat would be willing to help us?"

"Despite her knowledge about zem, sie ist sick. Sie should not be out of her bed for a few days." Blitzwing answered and Megatron made a slight face. "Sie has assured me zat zhe virus cannot be transferred zu us."

"Well, keep her quarantined in your room." Megatron was not sure he wanted a sick organic in his base, but Cat wasn't like other organics, and she also made a good spy. Blitzwing nodded and then ducked to avoid Lugnut's large club-like limb. Soon, the triple changer and explosive filled Cyclops were arguing. Megatron sighed and sat down on his throne.

Cat was trying to watch a vampire film that Blitzwing had most likely gotten bootleg style, but the loud argument was making that impossible. Growling, she stuck her head out of the room. "BOTH OF YOU GLITCHES SHUT UP OR I DRAG OUT THE HEAVY ARTILLERY AND USE YOU BOTH AS BUILDING MATERIAL!" She shouted, causing the three Decepticons to jump. Random whimpered at the threat and Lugnut just stood there with his mouth wide open. Megatron sighed and chuckled to himself at this, knowing that Cat would most likely yell the same threat at anyone who disturbed her. Cat glared at him and then sighed before going back to her movie, she just didn't have the energy to deal with them right now.

-Detroit-

After meeting with the Autobots, Martin checked in with the Center. "Mom, you should know that Cat is in town. I think she lives here…" He said as his boss shook her head. All the agents called her "Mom", and she sometimes got annoyed at the code name. But Cat was a problem that she was extremely worried about.

"See that she doesn't get involved. If need be, you can arrest her when you take both the Autobots and Decepticons into custody. I DO NOT want a repeat of what happened in India. Or Transylvania. Do I make myself clear Martin?" She asked as the young agent was given an icy stare.

"Crystal." Martin smirked and nodded to his step sister. What neither of the knew was that the mini-Soundwave was watching them both and recording the whole thing. Once the conversation was over, it hoped off the window sill and went looking for the main Soundwave model, who was underground to avoid detection by the Autobots. After receiving the information from his miniature unit, he debated contacting Megatron and decided to instead contact Cat. She might know something about all of this…


	3. Chapter 3

Cat groaned as her cell phone rang yet again. Pausing the movie, she answered with a curt "Hello?" only to be surprised by who her caller was. "Oh, hi Soundwave."

"Query for Cat: Do you know what the Center is?" Soundwave asked as a rare smile passed his usually blank face plates.

"Sure I do. The Center is a government organization that hunts, captures and sometimes kills extraterrestrial and supernatural life. Why do you ask?" Cat sat up quickly and put her phone on speaker, placing a recorder next to it. "Did the agents in town mention something about Cybertronian life?"

Affirmative." Was the reply, along with the recording Soundwave had gotten. Cat paled and thank Soundwave for calling before turning off her phone and getting up. This was far more serious than she had thought…

"Explain to me why it would be a good idea to let Starscream back into my ranks, Blitzwing." Megatron glared at the triple changer, who looked nervous after his Random personality had made the suggestion. He was saved from answering by Cat.

"I know that whatever you three are talking about is important, but you need to hear this. Now." Cat said as she plugged the recorder into the Decepticons' super computer and hit play.

" 'Mom, you should know that Cat is in town. I think she lives here…' 'See that she doesn't get involved. If need be, you can arrest her when you take both the Autobots and Decepticons into custody. I DO NOT want a repeat of what happened in India. Or Transylvania. Do I make myself clear Martin?' 'Crystal.' " Megatron stared at the screen once the recording was done. He smirked as he stood up.

"So they think they can lock us away, hmm? We'll see about that. Cat send a copy of this to the Autobots, and Blitzwing…"

"J-ja?"

"Tell Starscream to make sure he and his clones get here. I think it's time we put our differences aside for a while…"

"YES SIR!" Cat and Blitzwing stood at attention and then ran back to the triple changer's room to do their new tasks. Cat made sure to send Swindle and Lockdown(she was able to locate him after a few minutes(he's in California on vacation)), as well as a copy to the Autobots. She got a response only from Swindle and Lockdown, both who were planning on staying out of state. The Autobots figured she had doctored it to make the agents look bad and deleted it.

"Those idiots are signing their own death warrants… Oh well, they'll understand soon enough." Cat said as she closed her laptop and stretched. Sighing, she leaned against the rock wall as Starscream's screeching echoed throughout the base. She had chosen her path, and it was definitely going to get her killed one day, but not today. She walked into the main room, surprised to see that the clones had actually come with their original. Oh well, they just added to the numbers that she needed to help her get the Center off her back. It was a harder job then the Decepticons thought… Cat sighed and relaxed against a rock wall while her mind drifted.

-Three years ago-

"Come on!" Cat ran up the steps to a large castle while the undead made another grab at her partner. She just wanted a nice hot bath and a nap after this… She turned when a shriek pierced the air, only to see her partner ripped in two. "Shit!" Cat sped up the stairs, not even trying to go back toward certain death, only to end up in the lair of a vampire lord. One quick truce and the zombies were gone. When the Center arrived, Cat was gone, a note of resignation laying on a rock as she rode through the Transylvanian country side and away from the past. She was blamed for her partner's death and was still being hunted for it when her secret of being a mage got out…

-End flashback-

Cat sighed again and gently tapped Skywarp's thruster. When the cowardly clone picked her up, she was quick to inform all of the gathered Decepticons of the Center's main weapons, defenses, and even how many different races worked there. The building's location was unknown, even to her, but the mini-Soundwave had attached a tracker to Billy, the secretary to Mom. All they needed was time… But they didn't have much.


End file.
